comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flyhigh (Earth-7045)
Misfire is the kind of guy you want on the Decepticons' side — if you're an Autobot, that is. He couldn't hit the broad side of Broadside. He holds the record for enrolling and failing the Vos Military College, only graduating because the Autobots blew it up. He claims his aim is getting better. What was it like before?! Although, Misfire's grown very accustomed to using knives. Those he can handle! But once he pulls out a gun - especially these days his Targetmaster partner, Aimless - he's a danger to himself and others. Mostly others. History Flyhigh was forged in Vos during the age of Guardian Prime. His alt. mode was intended to be a fighter jet, and thus meant for the military class according to functionism. However, during boot camp he got into an accident involving a "machine gun, a misunderstanding, and a dozen dead recruits." This got him kicked out, forced to take up life as a freelance worker. more to be added Powers & Abilities Misfire= |-| Primal Vanguard Boot Camp= |-| Post-Discharge= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Skilled Combatant' *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert at Knives' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His poor marksmanship skills. *Is easily distracted. *Is not particularly durable or strong. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *''Always to Tyrants'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Double-barreled ion particle blaster': has become Aimless's alt. mode *'Knives' *'Jet mode guns & missiles' Trivia *While he's had some military training, since he never finished boot camp, Misfire was never officially enlisted in the Primal Vanguard. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:White Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Always to Tyrants crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Targetmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Knife Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters